So it Begins
by 101stellastella
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Jinx told Madame Rouge off? This takes place before she became a titan. This is how she became close to Kid Flash. Read and please Review! :P
1. Chapter 1

So it begins

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter one: It's just the beginning

The girl looked around. She was cold, hungry, and starting to get tired. Jinx finally sat down on the park bench. If he was chasing her, he would have gotten her a long time ago. So why was she running in the first place? The sight of the rose made her realize the situation she was in now.

Jinx has nowhere to go, nothing to eat, nowhere to rest. It was starting to rain. Jinx looked up. The rain ran down her face with her tears. She got up and started running again. The tears were coming more fiercely now. She hated to cry. She hated to feel weak.

"I'll have to sneak in to my old room. Start a fire or something to get them out while I raid the head quarters. Won't be hard, they're all idiots." said Jinx to her self. She quietly snuck to her old place.

Everyone was gone. "Must be robbing someone or eating. Doubt they're looking for me." said Jinx. She grabbed the purple duffle bag out of her closet. She stuffed all of her belongings, the ones she didn't steal, into her bag. She looked at her dresser. She put the rose into her bag, and grabbed the base off of the dresser.

She looked at the counter in the dresser. She considered leaving a note. Not to everyone, they would careless. A note explaining everything to See-more.

_See-more, I'm leaving. For good. I can't tell you why. All I can tell you is that you're wasting your time if you bother looking for me. You won't find me. Cover for me. Tell the idiots I've disappeared. They'd destroy me if they ever found out. I leave you in charge. You're the only one who has a brain. –Jinx_

Jinx ripped the paper off of the notebook and decided to tape it to See-more's pillow. Where he would find it. Jinx went to the surveillance room next. She deleted all of the film that could prove her visit. Jinx turned all of the cameras off so she could walk out.

Jinx walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. She took the box of donuts that was lying on the counter. After all, it is her food. Until they found out she disappeared.

Jinx felt a little bit better as she walked out of her old home. At least she would have something to wear, and stuff to eat until she can get a job in another town. The only problem is that she would have to walk. All of the money she had was stolen.

By the time Jinx got back to the park, it was around midnight. Jinx yawned. She didn't have any place to sleep for the night. "The bench would pretty much break my back if I sleep on it tonight." said Jinx to herself.

There was rush of air. "Judging on what you just said, I take it you would like to sleep in a bed tonight." said someone familiar.


	2. An offer you can't refuse

So it begins

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: An offer you can't resist

Jinx looked up and saw Kid Flash. "And I should go with you because…?" asked Jinx. "I was the one who told you to do this. And the one who kinda forgot to ask you if you had a place to crash." said Kid Flash. Jinx eyes glowed at the reminder.

"Hey, I just thought that you would like to sleep in a bed and take a shower. I'll even throw in free breakfast. You must be tired from running so much." said Kid Flash. Jinx's face softened when he said that. He must have been watching

"Okay, I'll go. But only for tonight." said Jinx. "You can stay for as long as you like!" He grinned. Kid Flashed picked her up and grabbed her bags. Before Jinx could protest, they were gone.

When he finally put her down, they were in a small apartment. "The city let's me stay here for free, since I'm such a good guy. Mi casa es tu casa." said Kid Flash. Jinx looked around it was pretty small. There was a living room and a small kitchen. "I only have one bed, I don't get a lot of visitors. I don't think I can clean my trophy room before you fall asleep, even with super speed. I don't have anywhere else to put my trophies and awards at." said Kid Flash.

Jinx rolled her eyes and dumped her bag on the couch. "Want to see the rest of my apartment?" asked Kid Flash. Jinx nodded. He grabbed her arm and showed her to the rest of the apartment. "Here's the bathroom. I only have one, so we have to share.

"Here's my trophy room." said Kid Flash, gesturing to the door. Jinx opened the door. A box fell to her feet. She picked the box up, it was full of stuff from villains. The entire room was filled with it. Some in boxes, others just laying in piles.

"Wow. I just thought you had a huge ego." said Jinx. Kid Flash flashed a grin. He grabbed the box and threw it randomly into the room. "Na, what fun would that be? I would be too busy think of myself then the awesome jokes I have." he said. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"And this," said Kid Flash pointing to what must have been the bedroom, "is where you'll be staying. I'll sleep on the couch." Jinx felt her jaw drop. "Why?" "Because I can walk it off faster than you can." said Kid Flash.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why are you being so nice to me after all I have done? Even after I captured you." asked Jinx. Kid Flash grinned and said, "Because everyone deserves a second chance. As for the last thing, I don't believe in holding grudges. I trust you. Probably more than you'll ever know." Jinx turned around to hide the blush that was burning her cheeks. "Thanks. You're the first person who's ever been really nice to me." said Jinx.

She could imagine Kid Flash grinning of pride at that. "I'm going to take a shower." said Jinx quickly. When she was done, all of her stuff was on her bed. "Do you want something to eat?" yelled Kid Flash. "No thanks, I'm going to bed. Jinx got dressed in a pair of purple and black Happy Bunny pajamas.

When she walked in, Kid Flash was still in his costume and stuffing a sandwiches into his mouth at as speed which surprised Jinx that he didn't choke.. He looked at her. "'Who needs beauty sleep when your gorgeous?' I like it." he said as he wiped his mouth of crumbs.

"So, superheroes sleep in their costumes. Doesn't that get annoying?" asked Jinx. Kid Flash grinned and said, "It doesn't seem bother Superman. Anyways, I don't do that. I don't even wear those blindfolds." Jinx had to smile. "Good night. And thank you." said Jinx. "Don't mention it. I like having you around." said Kid Flash. Jinx turned around, blushing, and went to her bed.


	3. Gottcha

So it begins

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Gottcha

When Jinx woke up, she smelled eggs and bacon. She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. Kid Flash was already dressed in his costume. "Good morning!" said Kid Flash. He was flipping some pancakes. "Good morning." murmured Jinx.

"How much do you want?" asked Kid Flash. "I'll have an egg a slice of bacon and two pancakes." said Jinx. "You should eat more." said Kid Flash as he served himself the remaining five eggs, seven strips of bacon, and 10 pancakes. "Not everyone has super speed." said Jinx. "I know, sad right?" said Kid Flash, grinning.

Jinx rolled her eyes and ate. Kid Flash slowly lifted the food to his mouth, slower then her. "You don't need to worry about manners, I saw you eat yesterday." said Jinx. Kid Flash smiled and his hands became a blur. Jinx notice a police scanner on the kitchen counter.

'_Armed robbery in effect at national bank. Dr. Light seems to be the robber._' said the police scanner. Kid Flash looked at Jinx. "Want help?" asked Jinx. "I don't need help but if you insist." said Kid Flash as he picked her up.f

Kid Flash quickly put Jinx on the ground. The police man that was nearby, pointed his gun at her. "Hey, I'm on your side. I gave it up." said Jinx. The police man looked at Kid Flash. Kid Flash nodded. "Reformed villain is helping Kid Flash, don't shoot. Repeat, don't shoot." said the police man.

Dr. Light ran out of the building carrying bags of money. Kid Flash ran around him and when he stopped, the bags were at Jinx's feet. Dr. Light blasted at him. Jinx hexed the blasts, which neutralized them, then at Dr. Light. "Who's side are you on?" yelled Dr. Light. Jinx rolled her eyes and picked up the bags, and gave them to a police officer.

She kept hexing Dr. Light. Kid Flash was staring at her. "A little help her, get some rope or something." said Jinx. "Oh, right." said Kid Flash. He disappeared, but came back with rope. Jinx didn't notice a news van heading their way. After a few laps around Dr. Light, Dr. Light was finally tied up. The police rushed to arrest the villain.

A few officers stopped to congratulate Jinx. Before they could thank Kid Flash, a bunch of reporters and camera crew surrounded Jinx. "How did you change sides?" asked a reporter. "I snapped when Rouge started yelling at me." said Jinx. "Why have you chosen to work with Kid Flash?" asked another. "Are you going to join the Teen Titans?" asked a reporter. By then Kid Flash had finally made his way through the crowd. "That's a great idea!" he said. Then he picked Jinx up and ran off.


	4. Uncovered

So it begins

Sorry it took so long, something was wrong with my doc, so it didn't upload.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Uncovered

**If you reviewed my stories and haven't been mentioned yet, look below. It's somewhat updated.**

When Kid Flash finally put her down again, they were on top of a building. "Why aren't we at your apartment?" asked Jinx. Kid Flash grinned and said, "It's not my apartment anymore. It's ours if you want it to be." Jinx looked at him and said, " Your kidding right! How can you trust me?"

He got a serious face, and grabbed her arms. Then Kid Flash says," You don't get it! I thought it was obvious. I love you!" Jinx stood there, silent. Then she looks at his face and says, "You mean it. You actually mean it! I'm bad luck. It's impossible!"

Kid Flash grinned and said, "You're not bad luck. You just have the power to make everything serve you. For example, me. By the way, it is possible. I love you, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Jinx smiled, " You really mean it. I love you too." Kid Flashed smiled, "Good, for a second there I thought you were going to leave me hanging."

"If you are going to live with me, you need to know my real identity." said Kid Flash. Before Jinx could protest, he slowly lifted his mask. After he was done peeling the mask off, an ordinary kid with red hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her.

"My real name is Wally West. My parents died when I was young. The Flash is my uncle, he raised me. I used to belong to the Justice League as his sidekick. So was Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Speedy. I left because I got tired of being bossed around. Robin founded the Teen Titans and asked us to join. We did. With the titans, I have more freedom." said Kid Flash.

Jinx couldn't believe who much he trusted her. "My name is Jennifer Minx. My mom died when I was born and never told my dad that she had powers. When he found out I had powers, and that pink was the natural color of my hair and eyes, he abandoned me at an orphanage. Once I found out how terrible the place was, I ran away and lived on the streets, stealing to survive. Blood found me when I was five and saw potential, he took me in. I never knew any other life until now." said Jinx.

Kid Flash hugged her and kissed her. Jinx blushed. "After we clean out the trophy room, we can arrange for you to become a titan." said Kid Flash. Jinx nodded, and wasn't surprised when Kid Flash picked her up, and they appeared in his apartment. They spent the next hour or two cleaning the room.

P.S. I made up the Vivian character along with her boyfriend and brothers. But I had you guys fooled. She isn't a real Teen Titan character. ; P

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story:

KFfan

dreamscholar- by the way thanks, I try my best to update often

IzEllie

Vi-Violence

KFfan- I like trying to keep it general, but I try to capture the feeling as well as I can

GrossGirl18- right back at you! ; P

Aquaven11- Glad you still like it

SailorVita

maddie4president- ThAnKs FoR tHe CoMpLiMeNt!

Thanks to people who reviewed Brother Blood gets his Revenge:

Aquaven11-I'm a BBXRae person my self, I thought that Argent was from Austrialia, the wiki I found must be wrong.

IzEllie- thanks, I kinda felt I hurried through it to, but oh well.

Thanks to the people who reviewed: The Past Can Change You

At- you'll find out later on, when I can think of an idea.

noradiana- sorry, about Beast Boy being perky. I thought Star was supposed to be perky.

Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories:

Without you, I wouldn't be considered a writer without reviews.


	5. Say that again

So it begins

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: Say that again

Jinx got up and got breakfast after she got dressed. '_Dr. Light who broke out of prison around midnight last night is robbing the bank again.' _said someone over the police scanner. Jinx got up and ran to Kid Flash's room.

When she knocked, she heard snoring. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked inside. Kid Flash was in red and yellow pjs, sprawled across the bed. Jinx walked over to him and shoke him. "Uncle Flash, I'm not going to be late for school, I'm the fastest boy alive." said Kid Flash. He went back to snoring.

"He talks in his sleep." said Jinx. She gave up and decided to write him a note. '_Went to stop the idiot who broke into the bank. AGAIN! See ya later. –Jinx' _She taped the note to his hand and left.

When Jinx got to the scene, there was only two squad cars there. Dr. Light didn't notice her because he was too busy attempting to blast the squad car. Jinx hexed the blast, saving the officers.

"You again! Why don't you go back to that brat you're suddenly hanging out with?" asked Dr. Light. "I don't think so, I'd rather kick your butt." said Jinx. With that, she blasted him against a wall. "Why don't you just give up? Your luck has changed, now that I'm here." said Jinx. He stood up, "You're annoying, you know that?" Jinx rolled her eyes and was about to hex him when some one blasted him for her.

Jinx was blasted before she could turn. When she got up, she saw the Teen Titans. "Fighting over the cash?" asked Cyborg, with his canon aimed. "That's low, even for you Jinx." said Raven. Jinx saw Dr. Light try to escape, so she hexed him.

"Uh… why did she just take Dr. Light down instead of letting him go?" asked Beast Boy. "If he goes, the money goes with him." said Robin. That pushed Jinx's last button. "That's not why! I'm on your side now!" she yelled as her eyes glowed pink.

"Liar!" yelled Star, blasting Jinx. Jinx dodged them, but didn't fight back. "Stop it, I'm on your side!" she yelled again. "No you're not!" yelled Robin. Raven blasted Jinx. Before Jinx could hex the blasts, she felt someone pick her up.

"Yes she is!" said Kid Flash, as he put Jinx back on her feet. "Seriously?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, maybe if you get the crud out of your ears you might of heard that!" said Jinx.

Cyborg looked at his arm. "My lie detector doesn't say she's lying, Robin." he said. The policeman walked over to them. "She just saved our lives, she neutralized a blast from Dr. Light that would of blown our cruisers up! Yesterday she captured Dr. Light when he was robbing the bank." he said. Robin looked at Kid Flash and said, "We need to talk."

Reviews for this story:

Aquaven11- No, I work by chapter. I make everything up as I go

KFfan- Since I work by chapter, sometimes I rush through so I can get to an idea I just came up with. Sorry

PS. That's how I do all of my stories. I know I can put more detail. Please stop those comments. It's more then one person so please, it's getting annoying.

IzEllie- I'm working on the real ending, don't worry if I get five more good reviews on this I may consider writing another KFXJinx fan fic.


	6. Amazed

So it begins

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter six: Amazed

Jinx was glad that the Titans didn't offer her a ride in the T-car. It would have been too awkward. Plus, this way Kid Flash can tell her what to expect. "Don't worry if Robin is a little harsh. He's hard on everyone." Kid Flash was saying.

"And the me being a ex-villain doesn't help." said Jinx. "Don't worry if he's still a little suspicious. The rest might like you, well except Raven. I don't think Raven likes you much." said Kid Flash. "No, really?" said Jinx.

When he put her down, they were at the island. They went into the tower. Everyone was gathered in the common room. "The only reason we are even considering you is because you helped with Dr. Light twice. And because Kid Flash is a close friend." said Robin.

"I know, and I don't blame you. I would have been suspicious too. I'm just glad your considering it." said Jinx. "Raven question her. Cyborg, record what happens." said Robin. Robin turned to Kid Flash, "I need to talk to you in private." Kid Flash nodded and they disappeared.

Raven and Cyborg walked over to Jinx. "Let's get this over with." said Raven. They disappeared in shadows. When Jinx could see again, she was in the questioning room, sitting down. Raven was standing across from her. Cyborg was standing behind her. Jinx felt her stomach flip.

"Why do you want to be a titan?" asked Raven. "It wasn't my idea. It was Kid Flash. He said that it would let the world know that I changed. It was also away that would let us stay together." said Jinx.

"Wait, Kid Flash and you are a couple. Wait till I tell grass stain." said Cyborg. Jinx and Raven both rolled their eyes. "How do we know you actually changed?" asked Raven.

"You said it yourselves. If I was still bad, I would have attacked Dr. Light and taken the loot. Instead, I was the one who captured him and kept him from getting away." said Jinx.

"What about your team? What happened to them?" asked Raven. "I told them I made up an excuse and ditched them. I snuck back into the head quarters and took the belongings I actually bought and ran all the way to the park by then I was crying and realized I had no place to go. Kid Flash followed me." said Jinx.

"Tell us the whole story." said Raven. Jinx told them exactly what happened in the past two days. When she was done, Raven nodded and walked out. "Come with us." said Cyborg as he left. Jinx followed them to the common room.

When Jinx walked in, the titans were gathered in the room. Kid Flash appeared by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Jinx blushed. Robin stepped forward.

"We have been watching the questioning the whole time. You seem to mean what you said. We are going to have you on probation. That means you can act like a titan, but your not an actual one yet. If you make one wrong move, you lose any chance of becoming a Teen Titan. Kid Flash is responsible for you." said Robin.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this!" said Jinx excitedly. Kid Flash squeezed her. Then he picked her up and sped off.

They were back in the apartment, celebrating. "Thank you Wally, for believing in me. Even when I didn't." said Jinx. Kid Flash smiled, "Are you okay? You are actually being nice without being sarcastic." Jinx rolled her eyes. "There's the Jinxie I remember. How many burgers do you want?" he asked. "One. Don't call me Jinxie." said Jinx.

"Don't count on it. That leaves five burgers for me. When you're an actual Teen Titan, we can go out. I don't have enough money for us to go out to dinner much." he said.

"Probably cus you eat so much." said Jinx. "Get used to it. It's a side affect of the super powers." said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes, she had plenty of time to get used to it.


End file.
